


Monster in Their Midst

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [35]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Stolen Kiss, scary cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: this was a short written for Naluween 2018- prompt Scary CatAs Natsu and Lucy head to the Fairytail Halloween party, a monster attacks them.





	Monster in Their Midst

“Sounds like the Fairytail Halloween party is gonna be a lot of fun Natsu.”

“It’s always fun!  I can’t wait to challenge Gray at the pie eating contest!”

As they walk along the path to the guild hall, a burst of wind funnels through, snatching for Lucy’s witch hat and pulling it from her head.  She squeals, trying desperately to hold her skirt down from the whipping gale while grabbing for the hat before it can fly away.  But just as Natsu manages to catch it…

“RRRAAAAAAWWWRRRR!!!!”

A loud growl and something leaping onto her back sends Lucy into a flurry of raucous shrieking. Tears stream down her face as claws jab into her skin.  She twists and turns, bawling and fumbling for whatever was attacking her, “Get It Off! Natsu Get It Off!”

Natsu yanks the monster from Lucy’s back, ready to strike it for daring to hurt his best friend.  Fist poised and ready covered in flames, but the monsters cries out in fear, “don’t hurt me!  Natsu it’s just me!”

That voice! “Happy?”  The slayer takes a sniff at the creature he holds.  Its fur is black, a gruesome mask over its face, and large fake talons too big for its size are attached to its paws.  Natsu puts the Exceed down.  “Happy why would scare Lucy like that!”

“I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to make Lushee cry!  I was just having fun with my costume.”

The slayer turned to his best friend who had crumpled on the sidewalk, clearly still very upset by the whole ordeal.  He crouches down, pulling her into his arms trying to calm her heaving sobs.  “Lucy it’s okay, shhh,” he rubs her back.  “It was just Happy with fake claws, there’s no marks on you…”

“I-I th-thought some-something was hurting me!  It felt like, like real claws!”

“Luce…” pressing her face against his chest, Natsu pulls her into his lap, rocking her until her weeping slowed. 

He tilts her chin up to look at her face, caressing and smoothing his thumb against her cheek. “Feeling any better?”  She shakes her head, no.  Her makeup was ruined, her dress was all askew, and they were late for the party, of course she was still upset.  Natsu leans down and places a haunting kiss upon her lips, brushing against her cheek as he whispers, “how about now?”

Lucy blinks in surprise, reaching up to feel the lingering warmth of his caresses.  “Y-You kissed me?”  She cups his face in her hands, “you kissed me!" 

“So?”  Shrugging his shoulders, “I thought it’d make you feel better.”

She slaps him up-side the head.  “You just stole my first kiss, you ass!”       

Snickering from the Exceed, “Aaand she’s back!” 

“You are so dead cat!” Lucy jumps out of Natsu’s lap and chases a squealing Happy the rest of the way to the guild hall while the slayer simply chuckles and follows behind. 

Natsu trails his fingers over his face, remembering how her lips felt so soft and warm against his own.  A smile sweep’s over him.  _‘It was mine too…’_


End file.
